


Stop Breathing

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [89]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Anno Uno Scribere, Based On: Nutball: The Most Dangerous Game, Feb 10, Memento mori, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	Stop Breathing

It is all about who can’t breathe first.

It’s a fight to the death, for which it seems there may be no victor. The opponents appear as if they are evenly matched. They seem to be in this perfect balance, like yin and yang, dark and light, day and night. Just as it seems one will win, the other will regain their footing, and the endless back and forth begins once again. The two of them move so quickly, it is almost like magic. 

Almost like fake magic, not real magic, mind you. The kind of magic that relies on distraction and subterfuge, not on some sort of mystical energy from the earth or outer space. The kind where you switch out the cards while the audience is looking at the flowers you produced from behind your ears and the ribbons coming out of your mouth. That kind of magic. 

That is what they were doing, sweeping out legs, jabbing at the perfect moment, and doing the exact opposite of what their audience expected. It was like a perfect, enchanting dance. The opponents, different as 0 and 1, something and nothing, whirled about to a tune only the two of them could hear. Their eternal dance of glory, passion, and maybe one day victory. 

Like a dance, there are high points and low points to their battle. At times they will be frenzied, moving purely on instinct to survive, then the next thing you know they circle each other as if waltzing from five feet away. The battle is majestic.

It’s between life and death. 

Neither can ever seem to win because life fosters death just as death nurtures new life. 

The cosmos watch the vicious cycle with eager eyes and their own ruthless excitement. There is always new brilliant life and there is always new bloody death. The cosmos drink it all up, and every second they forget just a little of what it’s like to be alone in the universe, to have no one and nothing but themselves. After all, you can only watch the birth of a billion stars before it starts to get old. 

The battle of the twins, however? That will never become uninteresting (and if it does you can always watch the birth of a billion more stars, am I right?) It is really such a shame that one of them will win one day, for when they do it means dark things for the universe. They know it, and maybe that is why their battle has lasted eons, because neither wants to be alone. For what meaning does life have without death, and what purpose does death have without life?

One cannot truly or fully exist without the other, there will always be an empty space, where the yin in yang and the yang in yin used to be. 

But they were destined from the eon they were born to fight one another, and one of them was meant to win. 

So Life finds a way. 

But Death finds one too. 

Their battle seems endless, but one day there will be a champion.

The question now is, who?


End file.
